Fate
by dbspug
Summary: They were fated to meet in hell again. Raditz/Nappa Yaoi.


FATE - by Spug  
Genre: DBZ  
Pairing: Raditz/Nappa  
Rated: PG

"Take this," Son Goku growled as he hurled the defeated saiyan warrior at Vegeta's feet, "and go back to where you came from."

There was a groan of agony from the large saiyan as he laid sprawled before the prince. His ego crushed; his pride devastated -- and his back broken. He would never fight again. Let alone stand.

"V-vegeta.. Vegeta. H-help me, Vegeta.... please..." Nappa had blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth. His black eyes flustered with pain as he gazed up helplessly at his prince. He raised a bruised and bloodied hand achingly toward the standing saiyan; the effort making his whole arm shake.

"V-vegeta; give me your h-hand ..I-I can't get up...."

The Saiyan Prince stood motionlessly; staring down at his life long battle companion. Those cold black eyes seemed so bored. Yet -- after a moment; Vegeta stretched his white glove down and grasped the bigger saiyan's hand in his own.

Nappa gasped for breath several times before his mouth managed a small smile of relief.

"T-thank you."

Vegeta only smirked down at the fallen saiyan --- and gripped his hand tighter.

XXXXXX

"Raditz -- the fool." Nappa blanky stated as he gazed into the campfire.

"Humph," Vegeta tore off a chunk of the alien he was consuming; spitting out the inedible part; "Imagine killed by beings with such insignificant power levels."

"Should we go and destroy all the Earthlings now?" Nappa asked looking over at the prince.

"No, I don't think so," Vegeta replied - but then appeared to have a change of oppinion, "But then again - did you hear that one thing about the Dragonballs? Perhaps we'll go and make a wish of our own."

Nappa raised his head a bit, "We'll go and wish Raditz back to li-"

"No," Vegeta cut him off, smirking, "That would be a waste of a wish -- I have something so much better in mind, tell me, my friend...."

XXXXXXX

"Raditz -- you fool."

Nappa chuckle from where he was sprawled out along the floor of his sleeping chambers aboard the icejin's ship. Upon his back with his arms behind his head - he looked past his own short black bangs up to the ceiling and grinned. "If Vegeta catches you in here -- he's going to have your head." He glanced over to the long haired saiyan who was stretched belly down along the floor beside him -- hands picking at the taller saiyan's tail idly.

"I am hardly concerned with the wraith of an eight year old child, Nappa," Raditz wrinkled his nose with a smirk, "So he'll yell at me - there's not enough of us left to outright kill me because I'm laying about where I shouldn't be."

"You do that a lot," Nappa gave another laugh, this one sounding slightly dirty and pulled his tail out of the other's hands so he could run it across the low level's face, "Trespassing. All the time, Raditz. Shame on you."

"Like you've put up any warning signs," Raditz snorted and grabbed Nappa's tail again. He coiled it around his wrist and brought it to his mouth to snag teeth playfully against it. "If I hadn't known any better you'd been inviting me in since we first got stranded on this miserably ship."

"Pffft - don't flatter yourself, low level," Nappa smirked across his chest at the other saiyan - the nibbling making his tail fluff and twitch in those brawny hands, "It wasn't like I got a lot to choose from on this ship. Besides.." Nappa narrowed his eyes and gave Raditz his warning he was teasing about, "I could easily kill you - Vegeta wouldn't have to lift a finger. You're right. You're only here because I've allowed it."

Raditz wasn't intimidated by the taller saiyan's threatening eyes one bit -- he let go of Nappa's tail and bunched his muscles tightly. Growling, he gave a little pounce and tackled the other saiyan on the ground to worm his way to laying on top of him. Burly arms went about that thick neck and Raditz gripped his fingers into the short crop of hair Nappa had on top of his head.

"Oh really? I suppose that may be the case -- but we all know if I didn't go sneaking around at YOUR approval you'd come chasing after me begging like the royal lap dog you are!"

The elite saiyan refused to give Raditz the pleasure of fighting about it -- instead Nappa rumbled a deep laugh in his thick chest and snapped his teeth at the audacious low-level's nose, "You've got a lot of gull, Raditz."

"You love it -- big stupid pet." The lower level licked at that brawny throat and then sunk his teeth into Nappa's flesh with a purr -- his knee's pushing at the other's legs to get them apart, "Do you want me to show you why you keep me around?"

"I guess," Nappa grinned - the low pleased growl in his throat barely masked by his sarcasm, "Better than dying of boredom."

"Oh go to hell, Nappa!" Raditz snorted with playful annoyance and began tugging that those ridiculous shorts the other saiyan wore.

"I'll see you there, Raditz," the elite purred.

"That better be a promise," Raditz smirked. He grabbed Nappa by his oversized ears and pulled him into a kiss.

XXXXXXXXX

"...How would you like to live and fight forever?" Vegeta said with an evil grin as he climbed into his pod and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's something I could live with for the rest of my life," Nappa replied as he dropped into his own pod.

As the door closed, the big saiyan sighed and rested his head against the back of his seat for the flight.

Raditz ... that fool.

XXXXXXXX

Vegeta continued to squeeze his fallen comrade's hand for a moment longer -- then without warning; the grip tightened into a crushing one.

Nappa screamed in pain as the saiyan prince suddenly flung him high into the air. "V-Vegeta what are you doing?!" His cry of utter betrayal only seemed to fuel the other saiyan's enjoyment more.

As the prince powered up his attack -- his smile never faded from his face, "You've outlived your usefulness Nappa! Maybe you'll be less of a disappointment in the afterlife -- I'll see you in hell!"

The blast made short work of the injured saiyan. Nappa would see someone in hell no doubt.

But it wouldn't be the prince.

He'd keep his promise after all.


End file.
